dahlia_2015fandomcom-20200213-history
Terezia Pineda
Terezia Michaela Catolico Pineda (AKA Terezia, Tere) is a student of Dahlia 2015. Her previous section was I- Sapphire. She is a member of the Art Group Group. She is also known for her presence in Wacky No. 3. Terezia is also an undeniably amazing artist who can draw anything from Fap Fish to real people. One defining characteristic of Terezia is how she asks obvious, insane, and nonsensical questions, and how she also says nonsensical statements. Abilities Artsy- Fartsy Stuff Terezia is very artistic, and has the ability to draw very well, with her works usually gaining praise from those around her. Her works range from cute cartoon-like drawings to life-like portraits of people. She is also known to have worked with a variety of materials such as graphite, charcoal, markers, colored pencils, acrylic paint and more. (We're not listing everything here because we're not too familiar with artsy- fartsy stuff, mind you.) She is also a member of the Art Club, and has received praise from no less than Sir Cipriano, an Art teacher at Pisay. She is expected to have her own one-woman show, an exhibit to show off her EP1C SK11LLZ next year. She also has her own deviantart account, which you can visit here. 419281_427907380578871_1714047554_n.jpg 262927_427907290578880_1823637076_n.jpg 184102_428520107184265_236531257_n.jpg 309155_427907350578874_1736862115_n.jpg Sportsy- Tortsy Stuff Terezia is also known to be quite sporty, having experience in volleyball, swimming, tennis, and more. She played tennis varsity then switched to badminton for her old school. (We have our sources.) It is also rumoured that in the summer, Terezia would go to the gym and lift weights, do some cardio, yeah, bascially just be hardcore. She's pretty much good at every sport. Even chess. Questions Despite all of Terezia's amazing imba skills, she does have a flaw. (Well, we wouldn't exactly consider it a flaw, though. It's too entertaining to be a flaw.) Terezia has the ability to ask terribly obvious, insane, nonsensical and often hilarious questions. And she isn't limited to questions. She also has obvious, insane, nonsensical and often hilarious statements. Examples would be her thinking Nawasa is a water god, her belief that oil is denser/ heavier/ supposed to sink under water, and the classic "Are we pork, or are we beef?". Terezia even has her own Facebook page because of this ability. You can view it here. DL We don't even know how she got into Pisay thinking oil is heavier than water. Seriously speaking though, she's gotten really smart lately. She even reads Alo's nerdy physics book entitled "The Quantum Universe". What the hell. Like, jesus, her GWA for the 3rd quarter is 1.267 and she gets home at like 9 or 10pm to really crappy wifi. Da heck. *bows down to Tere's epicness* Early Childhood Teenage Years Love Life Achievements Quotes *Terezia: "Are we pork, or are we beef?" *"I'm a living plant!" -Terezia *"Can you aim?"- Terezia *"No... " -Terezia, in response to seeing oil float on water in a Chem experiment. Category:Female Students Category:Students Category:Externs